Silicon solar cells have been utilized for some time in space satellites and in such applications are covered with a thin glass or fused silica sheet ranging in thickness from 150 to 1,000 micrometers or 6 to 60 mils in thickness. The cover is utilized to protect the silicon solar cell from charged particles, e.g. protons and electrons as might be found in the Van Allen belts and to increase the emissivity of the cell so that it radiates more heat and thereby reducing the cell temperature and improving its efficiency of conversion of light to electricity. Such covers have been cemented to the cell with an adhesive which is degraded by exposure to ultraviolet light. To prevent such degradation in the past, a thin film filter has been placed on the cover to block the harmful ultraviolet rays. Alternately, blockage has been accomplished by utilizing a glass cover which does not transmit in this portion of the spectrum. The disadvantage of such an approach is that although the ultraviolet light is prevented from reaching the cement, the ultraviolet energy is absorbed. This absorption raises the temperature of the silicon solar cell and thereby reduces its efficiency because the absorbed ultraviolet light is converted into heat. There is therefore a need for a new and improved solar cell construction which will overcome this disadvantage.